1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for handling an incoming call, and more particularly, to a method for handling an incoming call in a screen lock state, a communication device, and a recording medium thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of technology, consumers can no longer be satisfied by an electronic device only integrating various functions. Besides a slim and elegant profile, operation convenience of the electronic device with multiple functions is also require so as to cope with increasingly stringent requirements of the customers. Taking a widely used mobile phone as an example, in early stage, a hardware keyboard is used as an input interface. However, the touch screen has features providing convenience, visible operation, durability, protection, and low cost, so the touch screen can used to replace the hardware keyboard by mobile phone manufacturers, so as to improve the convenience of operating the mobile phone.
Though it is convenient to operate the mobile phone via the touch screen, manufacturers of the mobile phones have to develop a mechanism for preventing unintended touch of the touch screen, so as to prevent activation of an unintended function caused by unintended touch of the touch screen. In other words, when the mobile phone is not operated, it may be set to a screen lock state, so as to turn off an input function of the touch screen. Such mechanism is essential when the mobile phone is put into a pocket or a bag. Once the mobile phone is set to the screen lock state, misdialing of the mobile phone then may be avoided.
For a smartphone with a built-in window Microsoft Windows Mobile OS, after entering the screen lock state, when an incoming call is received, a small scale window is popped up to prompt the user. Here, the user may answer or directly ignore the incoming call by operating a soft-key. After finishing the communication, the user must enter a main frame, and click a screen lock icon on the main frame, so as to set the smartphone to the screen lock state again. Therefore, if the user does not perform the screen lock state setting after finishing the communication, it is impossible to prevent the inconvenience caused by the screen mis-touch.